Shark Attack
by ArianaArmy
Summary: I didn't know what was happening. I was under water. I fet an antagonizing pain in my arm. I started to black out.


It was a typical Saturday morning for the Victorious gang. Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie.

Jade's P.O.V.

"Do you have all the boards?" I called to Beck as I was texting everyone to see if they were ready.

"Yup" He responded while throwing the last board in the back of his truck. "Let's Go"

I hopped in the passenger seat of his car and we drove off. We arrived at Vega's first. She had her hair in a high ponytail which she had straightened, she was wearing a loose tank top, her bikini visible underneath, denim short shorts, and hot pink sandals. Next stop was Andre's, then Robbie's and then Cats. There was not enough room in the back for all four of them so Cat was sitting on Robbie's lap, with her legs rested on top of Andre and Tori's laps. We were finally off to Venice Beach. We arrived at the beach around 10:30, and we immediately found a spot to lay our stuff. Beck and Andre took the boards out of Beck's truck and laid them on the sand when they got back.

End of P.O.V.

"Guys, I'm nervous" Tori whined as we were on our way down to the water. She had never been surfing before but we guilted her into it.

"You'll be fine!" exclaimed the tiny redhead. Little did Cat know what was in store for her.

They all paddled out in the water except for Andre and Robbie. Andre had stayed back to show Robbie how to do push up's. Tori started whimpering the farther out they got so Beck decided to stop were they were and re-explain the rules of surfing to her. Jade and Cat paddled a bit farther out and then waited for them.

Cat's P.O.V.

I loved surfing so much! I remember the first time I did it I was terrified for one reason…I was afraid of sharks! But then when I hit my first wave I knew I was going to love it. I was getting tired of holding my body weight with my arms so I decided to lay down on my board. I dangled my left arm in the water and slightly started swaying it back and forth. All of a sudden the water underneath me got very warm. I felt a slight tug on my arm. I heard Jade scream and then I was pulled under. I didn't know what was happening but I could still hear Jade screaming for Beck from above the water. I felt an agonizing pain in my arm and then got a little dizzy. The water around me suddenly turned red. I looked up and saw the bottom of my board which had a pretty big bite taken out of the left side. I saw Jade's feet swinging rapidly from her board and I could still hear her screaming in terror. I saw Beck's board appear next to hers. I felt the pressure on my arm release and I slowly started to black out. The next thing I knew I felt Beck's hands grab me by the side and hoist my back up on my board. I laid my head down on my board and felt very sleepy. I could hear Jade crying as her and Beck were pulling me to shore. "Cat, please stay with us" I faintly heard Beck say. I decided to try so I slowly started paddling with my free arm. I knew it wasn't helping. I looked over at my side and realized my arm was bleeding very, very badly. I shifted my eyes toward Jade and saw her with much of my blood on her and she way still crying but her grip on me was very tight. I started to black out again. "Cat, stay with us" I heard Beck say again and that was the last thing I remember.

Jade's P.O.V.

I saw it. I saw the shark. I saw it before it attacked Cat. I saw it's tail in the water. I was about to tell Cat before she was pulled under. It all happened so quick. I didn't know what was happening. I screamed in horror as I saw blood rise to the surface. I screamed for Beck. I saw him look up. He looked confused. I was screaming for Beck. I was screaming for help. The creature's tail rose above the surface rapidly. Then disappeared. I looked over at Beck and saw his eyes widen. He said something to Tori, who had also realized what was happening, and she started paddling back to shore. Beck paddled rapidly over to me and told me to grab Cat's board. The water around us was full of blood, but in the midst of the red water, I saw Cat's body. I started crying in the midst of my horror, and screamed at Beck . Beck had seen her body too, and he reached his hands in the water, grabbed Cat by her waist and lifted her up on her board. She was conscious, but barely. Me and Beck grabbed the side of the board and started paddling her back to shore. Cat was starting to lose consciousness and Beck continually told her to stay with us. She picked up her head and weakly tried to paddle with her right arm, but failed. She laid her head back on her board. I tried to talk to her, which probably sounded like gibberish since I had started sobbing. She was unresponsive. We finally reached shallow enough water and Beck and I jumped off our boards, and Beck picked Cat up bridal style and ran to shore.

"CAT!" Vega screamed.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED?" Robbie said while crying.

"She was attacked by a shark! Somebody call 911!" I screamed.

"Andre ran back to the truck to get his phone! Here!" Vega handed Beck a towel and started rapping Cat's arm with the towel to reduce the blood.

I looked down and realized I was covered in her blood. I usually love blood. But this was Cat's blood. My best friend since kindergarten's blood. Andre eventually returned. Within a minute I heard sirens in the distance. Before I knew it Cat was covered in IV's, a oxygen mask attached to her face, her neck in a brace, her arm wrapped up, her helpless little body just laying there. I was still crying and Beck pulled me into his strong arms. I could not believe what had just happened. I felt Andre's hand touch my back, trying to comfort me. Tori was clinging to his arm crying. I looked up from where my head was buried in Beck's chest, and saw Robbie. He was sitting in the sand next to the place Cat was being strapped up. He had one hand in hers, the other stroking her cheek. The paramedics lifted Cat into the ambulance and they were off. Robbie had gone with them.

3 Hours Later

Tori's P.O.V.

We were in the waiting room. Me, Andre, Beck, and Robbie. Beck had taken Jade home because she was so spooked about the incident. Andre was sitting next to me trying to comprehend what had happened and then put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest and, rapped my arms around his body, and a few tears found their way down my checks. Robbie was sobbing into his hands, and Beck was patting his back. We waited, and waited, and waited. They had taken Cat into emergency surgery. All I could think about was Cat. Her body attached to wires. She had always been afraid of pointy objects. She was afraid of blood.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine?" A blonde nurse said.

"Is she ok?" Robbie shot out of his seat and into the nurse's face.

" Well there's good news and bad news." She responded.

"What's the bad news?" Beck said his voice slightly cracking.

"Bad news is she lost over 60% of her blood. If the shark had bitten an inch farther up her arm, the attack would've been fatal" The blonde said.

"Good News?" Andre said harshly.

"Good news is we were able to repair her arm and she shall make a full recovery." The nurse said while smiling

We all sighed in relief and joined in a group hug. Everyone in the waiting room started clapping for us. I started crying of happiness. I knew Beck and Andre wanted to cry too but they were trying to be manly and strong. I saw a tear escape Beck's eyes. Robbie started jumping up and down. People were staring. I didn't care. My best friend just survived a shark attack.

"Can we see her?" Robbie asked excitedly.

"Yes, you may." the nurse smiled and gave us the information about her.

She said that Cat would still be sleeping from the surgery. She said when she would wake up from her sleep that she might be confused at first due to her body being in shock from the attack but she should regain memory shortly after. The nurse gave us her room number and we were off. Robbie was sprinting down the hall nearly knocking a nurse holding a newborn baby over. I giggled at that a little. "You guys are lucky" The nurse said as she passed us. We all smiled at her, when we finally reached her room, I took a deep breath and walked in. I wanted to cry at what I saw. Cat's body. Laying there. Her skin was so pale, and her red hair clung to her face. She was on oxygen to help her breathe. I looked at her arm. It was wrapped up. I smiled as I noticed something. Cat's fingernails were painted hot pink, not one of them chipped. Cat's always been a girly girl. Robbie sat next to Cat, and held her held her hand. My stomach grumbled and Beck laughed out loud at me.

"Shut up" I playfully hit his head messing up his hair.

"Let's go get some food" Andre said holding back a laugh.

"Im gonna stay here" Robbie said not looking up.

"You sure?" Andre asked

"Ya" Robbie responded

We hopped in Beck's car and we were off. We went to Good Burger. While waiting for our food we Beck called Jade to tell her about what had happened since she left. On our way back we picked up Jade. She had taken shower because her hair was still wet, a red tank top showing off her tan, skinny jeans, and some sandals. We went to the grocery store to pick up some goodies. We got her like ten 'Get Well Soon' balloons, a pre-made red velvet 'Get Well Soon' cake, some red velvet cupcakes, and some cookies. Beck and Jade held hands the entire ride to the hospital. Once we got there we set everything up. I could tell Jade was still a little scared because she wouldn't let go of Beck. We turned on the TV to the news. They were talking about the attack. They said they had closed off the beach for further investigation. We started flipping through channels and even the channels that weren't the news still had text at the bottom of the screen talking about it. About another hour had passed and it was about 6:30. Cat eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at us in confusion.

She looked down at her arm then looked back up at us, and I could tell that she had remembered what had happened. It was silent for about a minute. Cat then smiled. We all laughed and joined in a group hug. Then we started digging in to the goodies. It was about 9:30 at night and we decided to take a picture. Cat was in the bed, Robbie to one side, Jade on the other. Beck was standing next to Jade , and Tori and Andre were standing next to Robbie.

"1,2,3" The nurse said.

The camera flashed and I looked at the picture. I thanked her and she left.

"Tori, did you ever learn to surf?" Cat asked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and we all laughed

What a day.


End file.
